coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7673 (22nd August 2011)
Plot Fiz is pleased to see Ginny back from the prison's hospital wing having survived her drugs overdose. Becky tells Hayley what a comfort she finds baby Hope is now Max has gone. Julie laments to Eileen how she's ruined her chances with Brian by getting drunk and possessive. Emily's worried that Norris hasn't been home all night. Mary reckons that he's been abducted and insists on phoning the police. Sylvia unlocks the toilet door to reveal Norris asleep on the loo. Emily and Mary are shocked. Roy's furious with Sylvia for holding a customer hostage. Fiz is horrified to find Ginny stoned out of her head again. Maria's upset and tells Audrey how she wishes that she could help Chris but he won't let her near him. Kylie's put-out that David seems to have forgotten her birthday. Audrey pacifies her by giving her £30 and telling her to take the afternoon off. Norris tells Roy that by way of compensation for his ordeal he would like one free dinner, free cups of tea for fifteen days and Sylvia to serve him. Roy agrees. Fiz is furious with Ruth for supplying Ginny with more drugs. Ruth's unrepentant and threatens Fiz with violence if she grasses her up. Eileen plays Cupid and sets Julie and Brian up with a meeting. Brian's initially frosty but when Julie apologises for her behaviour, Brian softens and they kiss passionately. Eva takes Kylie for a birthday drink. They clock two good-looking lads at the bar. The governor makes it clear to Fiz that she'll try and find room for her and Hope in the mother and baby unit if Fiz plays ball and grasses up the drug-dealer. Fiz is torn. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Prison Officer - Vanessa Peers *Ginny Portis - Ashley McGuire *Ruth Walsh - Rebecca Callard *Faz - Rudi Dharmalingam *Governor - Dystin Johnson *Liaison Officer - Fiona Clarke *Shania - Keeley Forsyth Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls - Café and toilet *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Norcross Prison - Governor's office, canteen and cell Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The governor promises Fiz a place in the mother-and-baby unit if she reveals who is dealing drugs; Brian agrees to meet Julie; and Emily and Mary worry about Norris's whereabouts. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,160,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2011 episodes